Kickn' these rocks
by Alpha Clove
Summary: Cato, Gale, Finnick, Marvel, Beetee,Peeta, Thresh, Clove, Katniss, Primrose, Johanna, Foxface, Glimmer, Rue, all go to the same high school.This story is about the ups and downs of their teenage life.MAJOR CLATO AND GALENISS
1. Chapter 1

Kickin' these rocks

_**A/N; HOLA! Fellow Hunger Games Fans, This is my first story for Hunger Games: Be easy please. **_Summary: Cato, Gale, Finnick, Marvel, Beetee,Peeta, Thresh, Clove, Katniss, Primrose, Johanna, Foxface, Glimmer, Rue, all go to the same high school. At the high school they have roommates. This story is about the ups and downs of their teenage life, Except Rue and Primrose, They are twelve

Parings

Cato/Clove

Katniss/Gale

Finnick/Johanna (weird paring, I know, know)*

Marvel/Glimmer

Thresh/Foxface (Ok last, one I promise)*

* WARNING SOME OF THSES PARINGS ARE REALLY YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! (Pairs might change)

_**Katniss**_

_It was a warm August day, when I found out that the Capital wanted their "Mockingjay" back….. _

It was a warm August day, when I found out that the Capital wanted their "Mockingjay" back. In fact I had just walked in with two dead deer trailing behind me. I could tell something was

up because it was absolutely silent. "Mom, I am home" I shouted into the silent victor house. It was in District Twelve. "Honey, we are in here." My mom called. She had that worried tone to

her voice. It scared me on the inside but I put on a brave face on the outside. I walked into the living room, finding my mom slouched over in Dad's armchair, one hand hold up her head and

the other grasping a letter. Prim looked like she was going to faint. "Mom, what's happening" I asked cautions, as I slowly step into the room. Mom finally looked up and noticed me there.

"Read the letter" she replied thrusting the letter in my hand. The letter read;

_Dear Ms. Everdeen,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been selected for Panem's finest fighting school. You will be taught more in the area of archery, being on your performance in the Hunger _

_Games. Once complete you will be training new tributes for the Games. Here is a list of who else we have chosen_

_**DISTRICT ONE **_MarvelQuid _{Spear throwing};_ Glimmer Rambin {_Sponsor Winning}_

_**DISTRICT TWO **_Cato Ludwig_{Sword Fighting}:_ Clove Fuhrman_{Knife Throwing}_

_**DISTRICT THREE **_Beetee Corte_{Electrical}_

_**DISTRICT FOUR **_Finnick Odair{Trident}

_**DISTRICT FIVE **_Foxface Emerson_{Stealth}_

_**DISTRICT SEVEN **_Johanna Mason_{Axe Throwing}_

_**DISTRICT ELVEN **_Rue Stenberg _{Agility}: _Thresh Okeniyi_ {Wildlife Weapons}_

_**DISTRICT TWELEVE **_Katniss Everdeen _{Archery} _Gale Hawthorne_ {Traps}_ Peeta Mellark _{Strength}_ Primrose Everdeen_ {Healing}_

_We hope you and your sister can join us tomorrow, at 7:45 near your train sation._

_Sincerely,_

_Effie Trinket_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Mom, I am not going." I stated, looking down on her. I wasn't really tall, she was really short. "Both Gale and Peeta are going and you ARE going, Prim can't go without you." She stated.

"Fine, but I am going to bed right now." I answered as I walked into the room and fell on the bed, blacking out a few seconds later.

I woke up to my sister screaming again. I gently shook her awake she was having a nightmare about the Games again. "Prim, Prim, You are having a nightmare, you got to wake up." I

whispered trying to get her a wake. Suddenly she bolted upward, breathing heavily. "Prim, are you ok?" I asked worried. She nodded her head and mumbled something about sleep. "Prim,

have you packed?" I added. She pointed to some bags and a cat carrier near the doorway. "Ok" I whispered quietly and climbed out of bed and into the shower. After half an hour I climbed

out and looked into the mirror and caught a glimpse of myself. My brown hair was everywhere, my gray eyes had bags, and my skin looked pale. I was nervous, even if I couldn't feel it, I

could tell. I put on my hunting gear and left the bathroom. I went to the closet and pulled out Dad's old brief case and brought it to the room I shared with Prim. When I walked in, Prim was

finishing up packing her healer medication. I went to my dresser and began to shove it full with what I could get my hands on. Within five minutes I had everything I needed including my

spare bow and quiver. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing two eggs for Prim and I's breakfast. Prim came down when I had just finish cooking the eggs. I put one on a plate

and slide it over to Prim. "Mom down yet?" she asked after a few seconds of quietness. "No, but we'll say good-bye when we leave" I replied. "Ok" she answered. Suddenly Mom came down

with our bags say it was seven-thirty and we needed to leave. She handed us our bags, opened the door and kissed us good-bye. Prim and I had to sprint to get to the train station. I could

tell that we were the last ones on. "Prim, you ready show to what District Twelve can do?" I asked before entering the train. She nodded. "Let's go then" I replied walking into the train.

_**A/N:I might change it up later; I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES. R&R**_


	2. Rivals

_**Chapter Two **_

_**Rivals**_

_**A/N Shout to my first review and to the people who added this story. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNECOLLINS DOES.**_

_**Katniss**_

As me and Prim walked onto the train, we heard ruff voice yell "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Then, "NOT INTILL YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID". I slowly snuck into the compartment with Prim

close behind. It was a beautiful, food from all the districts, plush chairs with our district number on the back. There two pairs of sliver doors on the end of the cart. It would have looked just

like the Hunger Games cart except there was a fight in the middle. We walked in we saw Gale being held back by Peeta, my old champion friend from the previous Games, His sandy blonde

hair was everywhere and a look in his sky blue eyes told me that I needed to do something fast before we all end up screaming. I walked in holding my loaded bow, "GALE CALM DOWN

BEFORE I GO GET THE PEACEKEEPERS!" I shouted over the noise of the crowd. That shut him up, along with the person he was yelling at and everyone else. The boy had blonde hair and

brown eyes and was a _very _tall. I looked at the doorway, seeing that Prim was right behind I told her "Give everyone some willow bark, It should calm them down" She pulled out a handful

of the bark and started giving it out. The ones from the upper district refused but eventually gave into Prim's puppy dog face.

After a half hour of chewing, everyone was calm and relaxing in their seat. "Let's play a game." Stated the girl from District One. The girl was tall; she had blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Don't be so stupid." Answered the girl from 2. She was short; she had brown hair and brown eyes. "Marvel, will you start?" replied the Blondie. "Hello, my name is Marvel Quid, District One,

spear throwing" the boy huffed. He also had brown hair and brown eyes. Next was the blonde headed girl. "HI! MY NAME IS GLIMMER RABIN. I AM FROM DISTRICT ONE. I AM DOING", she

stopped flip her hair and struck a pose. The girl from District Two rolled her eyes, "Sponsor Winning" she finished, like it as the most important thing in the world. The boy that was yelling at

Gale went next. "Names Cato, sword fighting, District Two" he said quickly. Next went Cato's partner" Names Clove, knives, same district as Cato" Clove replied, Next District Three

representative; Beetee Corte, A boy with shaggy black, with square glasses. After him went District Four's Finnick Odair; A well-built boy with beach blonde hair. Next went District's Five

Foxface Emerson; A red head with bright blue eyes. Then Johanna Mason, A girl with spiky hair and wide brown eyes. She was from District Seven, after her went District Eleven's Rue

Stenburg; An African American girl with big brown eyes and her partner; Tresh Okeniyi, An African American boy with barely any hair and dark brown eyes. After him there was silence. Then

I realized I was supposed to go. I quickly got up mumble my name, my district and my ability. Suddenly the sound of laughing hit my ears. I narrowed my eyes at the source of the laughing.

It was the girl from Two; Clove I think. "What's so funny?" I asked. "It just that when you first came in here, you yelled at, Trap Boy over there, and manage to calm everyone down"

answered Clove. "Sorry" I replied dropping in my seat. Next went Peeta, after him went Gale, his dark brown hair was everywhere and his brown eyes told me he was on the watch. Last

went Prim, it took everyone by surprise when she announced that she was a healer.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed thru our ears announcing that we are free to move around the cabin. All of us moved to the food-loaded table. Johanna and Finnick were shoving their mouths

full. Marvel was awkwardly standing next to Glimmer, who was trying to woo Cato, who was more interested in Clove who was chitchatting to Prim and Rue. Thresh and Beetee were

discussing something about weapons and electrical wires. It was weird to see all these teens talking and acting like they have known each other for their whole lives. _"I bet they are just _

_trying to clear the tension before we reach the Capital"_ I thought as I loaded down my plate full of food and walked over to Gale and Peeta. Once, I reached the table, Gale glanced up and

gave me an '_I am sorry'_ look. "Gale, don't bet yourself over it." I replied seeing the look on his face. "But Katniss, you don't know what happened" he answered glumly. "Alright then tell

me." I replied. "Fine, I had walked in and sat down and pulled out a miniature diagram of my newest trap, when Cato came over and asked me what I was doing, I told him, he just laugh

and walked away so I called out on what talent can Clove do, He stormed back here and that is when you came in" He finished poking at his food. "Well that was a curious situation" I

answered. I glanced at Peeta; He seemed to be taking everything in, like a child in a candy shop. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cato walk over here, "Gale, look behind you" I answered

nudging him in the gut. Gale glanced over his shoulder. Cato stopped at our table and said "Look I am sorry, I was just jealous." Gale answered "I'm sorry for what about I said about your

partner." Gale looked down at his plate. "What kind of traps do you build?" Cato asked quickly. "Anything" Gale replied shrugging his shoulders. "Can you build on for girls?" Cato asked

again jokingly. "Physically, no. I never had the confidence" he answered. _"You have had me trapped for years" _I suddenly thought. _'" Where the heck did that come from?" _ I quickly

dismissed the thought and concentrated on school. That was in till, I heard a scream.


	3. Knives and Arrows

Chapter Three

Knives and Arrows

_**A/N: SHOUT OUT TO MY SECOND REVEIEW! THANKS! TO ALL YOU GUYS WHO LIKE THE STORY….YOU GUYS ROCK! F.Y.I THIS A SHORT CHAPTER. I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, SUZANNE COLLINS DOES. ONWARD TO THE STORY.**_

_**Katniss**_

Everyone pulled out their weapons. Poor Finnick obliviously was in the middle of eating something along with Cato, who had cake all over his face. The woman looked at us and said in a motherly tone "Put your weapons away and explain what happen to the portrait" That is when I realized that she was covered in pink, Pink clothes, pink shoes, pink hair, even pink eyes, which was creepy. Everyone looked where she was pointing. There was a painting of what looked to be an aging man with a white beard and hair. It had a sign underneath it that read, **CORNELIUS SNOW HEADMASTER.** It would have been a decent picture if there wasn't a knife sticking out of it. Everyone glanced at Clove. "No matter, first, let me introduce myself; I am Effie Trinket, your deputy headmistress, now for your schedules for this year." The lady stated as she handed out the papers.  
>Mine read:<p>

**EVERDEEN; KATNISS**

_Training Time-Monday-Thursday, 8:00A.M-12:00P.M_

_8:00 A.M-Arrive at Training Hall, began training with mentor _

_9:00 A.M- Swimming_

_10:00 A.M-Free hour _

_11:00 A.M- Hand to hand combat _

_12:00P.M-Lunch*_

_*Return to cabin after lunch._

Peeta looked over to mine. "They aren't the same" he stated looking at Effie. "Of course, they aren't sweetie" she answered. "Now we will be arriving soon. So be prepared to leave." She

added as she walked out of the door. Suddenly I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around; there was the girl from two. "Can I help you?" I asked with a mouthful of cake.

"Yeah, show me how well you can shoot." stated Clove. "Sure" I replied forcing the rest of the cake down my windpipe. I went over grabbed my bow. "Hey Gale, toss me an apple" I yelled.

Without even looking up he threw an apple over his shoulder. With a snap of my bow, the apple was quickly lodged between the wall and my arrow. "Alright now my turn" answered Clove.

"Alright" I replied. I went over to the table and grabbed an apple and threw it right in front the portrait. I had just thrown it when her knife caught the apple landing on the poor portrait

again. "You must really hate that picture." I commented seeing her hit on the portrait. "It's a creepy photo." She answered. "I agree" I replied.

"So what's your idea on the school" Clove asked as she grabbed an apple and plopped down in a chair. "Well I think that they are trying to turn us to Capital minions" I answered sitting

down next to her. "That is exactly what I was thinking" she stated. Suddenly I had that feeling you get when someone is watching you. I turned around, still sulking at his table, Gale was

staring at me. I gave him a questioning look. He pointed to the knife in the portrait. I pointed at Clove. He shrugged. Suddenly there was an ear-splitting screech of the train wheels as we

neared our destination. We all were slung forward. Clove and I were slung to the floor. Gale and Cato were at the food table when the train came to a sudden stop. They were slung onto us.

Gale was on top of me. Cato was on top of Clove. "Well, this is awkward." replied Clove. Right before the lights went out.


	4. Soulmates

Chapter Four

Soulmates

_**A/N: SHOUT OUT TO THE REVEIEWER WHO FOUND MY MISTAKE. THANK YOU, as they would say in the 1800's 'Advance towards me, brethren to hear this wonderful tale of adventure and romance' I am geek…..My chapters range from 500 words to 1,000 words give or take. Also I will start to switch between Katniss and Clove's points of view since they are the major characters. Onward we go…. Like I said I am a geek. **_

_**Katniss**_

Silence, Dead silence, as if someone had disappeared, like the wind had taken them away. I could still feel Gale on top of me, His weight almost crushing me. I could feel the sheath of his

knife digging into my stomach. I could feel his breath on my neck. Suddenly I heard the smash of broken glass and some cry out in pain. I felt something seep through my hand; I brought

my hand up to my nose and sniffed it. It was the smell of blood, irony and metallic. It must have been either Cato or Clove that had gotten cut and they were bleeding badly, that's when I

realized the train had begun to move again. With a swish the lights were on. Gale quickly got off of me, looking red in the face. Quickly I scrambled to my feet and followed the long trail of

blood. It was Clove and she was bleeding badly. She was still on the floor surround by her own blood. People started to crowd. Cato was next to her, crouched on the floor his hands pressing

into her side, trying to stop the blood, as his tears splash towards the ground in small puddles. "Prim! Someone is hurt!" I yelled trying to get her attention. "I am coming" she called back as

she gathered her supplies. Prim hurried over to Clove, supplies in hand. Cato was still kneeled pressing hid hands deeper into her side. Prim quickly sat down next to Cato "You are going to

have to remove your hands if you want her to live" Prim replied. Cato shook his head no. "Please Cato, for her." Prim added. Cato slowly removed his hands to show a long, deep gash, in her

side. I glanced at Clove's face only to see she has lost conscience. "Katniss help Cato get the glass out of his hands." She answered as she handed me a pair of twissors. "Come on Cato" I

replied. He slowly got up and followed me towards the bathroom. I closed the door behind us. I grabbed his hands and shoved them underneath the faucets. I turned on the cold water and

let in run over his hands, clearing it of the blood. Once the blood was clear, there were a million scratches all over his hands, all of them having small pieces of glass. "Cato, this is going to

hurt." I warned. He nodded and gritted his teeth, as I plucked every piece of glass out of his skin. I looked up at his face. His eyes had started to water. "Done" I replied after a tricky half

hour. I heard him sigh in relief. "Now for the second round" I answered quietly as I grabbed a bottle of alcohol to pour on his hands. He tensed up when he saw the bottle, quickly before he

could pull his hands away. I dumped the bottle on his hands. He let out a cry in pain. "Too Much" I mumbled, screwing the cap back on the bottle. He gave the _'Thanks Captain Obvious'_

look. I mumbled an apology as I looked for some bandages for his hands. I quickly found some and started wrapping his hands. They were hard, callused like a coal miners. "You must work

for the masonry." I asked trying to make a conversation with him. He nodded his head. "What does Clove do?" I replied. "She works for the blacksmith. In fact I met her on the way towards

the masonry, cooling some swords in a pond: she was abandoned by her parents at a young age. The blacksmith found her on the side of the road, barely a year old." He answered quietly.

"Oh." I replied quietly. I finished his bandages quickly. "You're done." I answered after a few minutes of silence. As if on cue, Glimmer flew through the door and straight into Cato. She

wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a deep embrace. I quickly ducked out the door and sat down near Gale. Suddenly Cato walked out of the bathroom with Glimmer clinging to

him like a sweat band. I stifled a laugh. He gave the _'Help Me!'_ look. I looked away, willing myself not to laugh. Everyone else looked the same way. Luckily Clove was still out cold, judging

that no one was around here. Prim must have finished up. I looked back at Cato, somehow he had manage to pry Glimmer off and was walking over to Clove and picked her up ,like a dove

with a broken wing and sat down with her in his lap. She looked peaceful that way. I glanced at Glimmer; she was apparently having an argument with Marvel. Marvel looked like he was

losing. So he did something unexpected. He kissed her. I quickly looked away. Suddenly a booming voice announced our arrival at the Capital. Everyone hurried into line, two by two.

Glimmer and Marvel first, Cato and an unconscious Clove second, Beetee and Peeta third, Thresh and Foxface fourth, Prim and Rue fifth, Finnick and Johanna sixth, Gale and I seventh. "The

way Cato treats Clove is like they are soul-mates. You know?" Gale suddenly asked. I gave him a quick nod of my head right before, we walked out to the stone covered road to our future

Capital prison.


	5. Roommates

Chapter Five

Roommates

_**A/N: SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS! GLAD I AM KEEPING YOU GUYS HAPPY: D ONWARD WE GO! To you major Clato fans you might want to listen to**__** Howl by Florence and the Machines.**__** It is kinda intense though, definitely not for young kids (1-6.). still don't own the Hunger Games. **_

Katniss

As Gale and I walked on. I looked up at the sky only to see the stars shinning bright. I couldn't help but think, on what he said, was true. Cato was caring this unconscious girl, along with

her stuff and his. It was surprising really to see them like this. _'I wish Gale would do the same thing'_ I suddenly thought. _'AGAIN, how am I still thinking this'_ my thoughts added. I dismissed

my thoughts on Gale again. I concentrated on the road ahead, the same road that would decide my future.

A half hour later-

We neared the end of the road. We say a group around a blob of neon pink. I realized it was Effie Trinket our dearest deputy headmistress. "Welcome, Welcome, the time has come for me to

show you", Effie paused for dramatic effect. "The Field House!" she exclaim excitedly. It was a four story house, bigger than any Justice Building I have ever seen, covered in vines and ivy, it

had a beautiful white coat of paint with a broad open patio with swings, rocking chairs and a hammock, near the end of the porch. The best part it was surrounded by woods! "Yes, it is a

beautiful on the inside and out." Effie stated after a few minutes of ohs and aws. That got our attention. "There are four floors; the first one is your kitchen and your living room and dining

room. The second one is your rooms' witch I will get back to later. The third floor is your training center where you are welcomed to practice on your own time. Now the fourth floor is pure

relaxing from massages to television sets. Now back to the rooms. You each will have a roommate. This roommate is the same person you will train with to. They would have a similar talent

to your own. In the rooms there is a bunk bed, a small fridge, television set and a desk. Now the rooms are only accessible by your thumb print, both you and your roommates thumbs lead

entrance to the room, now on to your roommates. Ladies first, Primrose Everdeen and Rue Stenburg, room one. Next person will get their own room which is Glimmer Rambin, room two.

After her are Johanna Mason and Foxface Emerson with room three and finishing up the ladies are Clove Fuhrman and Katniss Everdeen." She stopped took a breath and started on the boys.

After she finished with the boys she yelled "go have fun!" and walked away. We all just stood there. We all weren't comfortable with word _'fun'_. It was kinda like the district no-no, with all

the Peacekeepers and all, could you blame us? So we all are slowly walking towards the house like it was a time bomb about to explode. As we neared the front door, everyone obviously

thought there was a murder or the headmaster himself, both were hideous thoughts. We all stood there till Marvel suck up the nerve and opened the door. His face was plastered with

anxiety. The door creaked open. There was no murder or our lovely headmaster. It was ...empty. I walked forward, cautions of what would be inside. Cato slowly followed behind me, Rue

suck up the nerves and followed Cato. Soon everyone was following into the house. I glanced around the room. The kitchen caught my attention almost immediately. The kitchen had a

HUGE refrigerator, next to a stove so big that I could cook a whole turkey in it, surrounding them was a nice marble counter with dishes and cups and all kinds of sharp objects that I could

get killed with. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped. I spun around only to see Gale behind me. "What are you doing?" he asked. That's when I had realized I had a knife in my

hand, twirling it around, like a toy almost. "Thinking" I replied almost too quickly. "About what?" he answered. "Where I should hide these knives from Glimmer or Marvel." I stated. "Ok so

let me get this straight: you are going to try and hide knives from the people who have the least amount of training with them but tell the knife thrower herself?" he asked. "First her name is

Clove. Second I don't trust the girl from one or her partner." I stated. "Ok so your strategy for friends is to befriend the scariest person on the train. That's cool." He said as he patted my

shoulder and went off to his room. I found myself wishing his touch was still there. _'This is getting very strange.'_I thought as I looked around the first floor of this house. I realized that Cato,

Clove and I were the only ones on this floor_. 'Everyone else probably went to bed'_ I thought as I looked at the clock. _'Crap, its one a.m.'_I walked over to the living room. It was spacious,

with three couches, wore down by the previous owners, six recliners and television set. On one of the couches was Cato and Clove, both stretched out long ways, Cato had one arm around

Clove's waist. I went over to the other couch and grabbed a sheet and pillow. I put the pillow underneath their heads and draped the sheet over them. _'That's better'_I thought. I saw my bag

and bow by the door. _'Well, I am not tired, so I will stay down here' _my thoughts added as I grabbed my bag and bow. I headed to bathroom. I love my hunting gear outfit but I don't want

to sleep in it. I put on an old tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants and left the bathroom. I went over to the recliner nearest to the front and sat down pulling my knees to my chest, grabbing

the blanket near the recliner, no sooner had I placed my down , I had fallen asleep to the quiet noise of the woods outside. Turns out I am tired.


	6. Promises

Chapter Six

Promises

_**A/N: WHOO! I am glad I still have your interest. You guys are truly AWESOME! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS….THIS CHAPTER IS IN CLOVE'S P.O.V. I base this off of Keep your head up by Andy Grammar. Don't hate me for not posting recently. This little chapter has some MAJOR CLATO. I couldn't leave them alone ;)**_

Clove

'_CRASH, Pain, Blood; Cato's weight is almost crushing me .Someone screams. I blackout.'_

I open my eyes, 'Where the heck am I?' I think. I'm lying on my right side, on a couch I do not recognize. I look left then right; on my right I see the girl I meet on the train; Katniss, on a recliner next to the couch I am laying on, the Trap boy he is on the same recliner but he is holding Katniss like she is the one for him. _'I wish Cato would do the same.'_ I think. Suddenly pain shoots from my left side; I look down at my side, my trainers' jacket is soaked with blood, along with a muscular arm that doesn't belong to me. I traced the arm back towards its owner, muscular body, and short blonde hair. _'It's Cato.'_ I thought. Suddenly something hard was pressed against my face; I realized it was Cato's face. His mouth was right next to my ear, then he did something that surprise me; he sang,

_Promise me, you will never leave me,_

_Promise me, you will let me protect you;_

_Promise me, you will let me die for you,_

_Promise me, you will always be mine._

I turned to face him, his bright blue eyes where open. "I promise" I answered. He smiled. "But can you let me go. I got to get some medicine, my side is hurting" I asked. "Sure, I don't blame you, you got some nasty stiches." He answered as he released me. "What do you mean 'stiches'" I asked. "Feel your side." Cato replied. I stand, and run a hand down my left side. Underneath my clothes I can feel the crisscross of the stiches. "That explains the pain" I answered with a shaky laugh. Cato pulls himself in a sitting position. "So fill me in on what happened" I ask. "Ok, so we are in this Capital house that has four floors, the first one is the living room and kitchen; second one is your rooms, you and Arrow girl are roommates, Third is training, fourth is rec room." He replied. "Oh, here's your schedule" Cato added as he got up and handed it to me. It read:

**FURHMAN; CLOVE**

Training Time-Monday-Thursday, 8:00A.M-12:00P.M

**8:00 A.M**-Arrive at Training Hall, began training with mentor

**9:00 A.M**- Swimming

**10:00 A.M**-Free hour

**11:00 A.M**- Hand to hand combat

**12:00 P.M**-Lunch*

*Return to cabin after lunch.

"I am going up to my room. I will be down soon." Cato answered after a few minutes of silence. "Ok" I replied. I walked over to the kitchen. I pulled out a glass, and filled it up with water. I closed my eyes and poured the water down my throat, hopping to ease the pain. After I got done, I walked back over to the couch and found my bag sitting at the foot of the couch. I picked it up, right when Katniss woke up and screamed. She scared poor Gale so bad that he ended up dropping her, I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny" she scowled. "Nothing." I replied laughing even harder. Katniss scowled even harder, while Gale just burst out laughing. "Oh, lighten up Catnip." He answered after seeing her face. "Any way where are you two off to?" I asked trying not to get on Katniss' bad side. "I was going up to my room. Training starts in two hours." Gale answered. "Who are you rooming with?" asked Katniss. "Cato Ludwig" answered Gale. Suddenly my head felt like it was full of jelly. Dizziness filled my body. "I need to lay down" I thought. "I'm going to go change" I stated as I tried to clear my head of Cato. "Yeah, I don't expect you to run around in a blood soaked jacket all day." answered Gale. "I should change to. I must look like a mess" added Katniss. We stand looking down at our feet when I finally say. "We should go..."  
>"Yeah." answers Katniss as she grabs her bow and quiver. I grab my back and dash upstairs. My left side explodes in pain. My hand grips the stitches. <em>"I probably shouldn't have done that"<em> I think as I wait for Katniss. Suddenly the sound of thundering of feet greets my ears. "Clove, you ok?" asked Katniss once she is at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah I'm fine. I probably shouldn't have run up the stairs." I answer still griping my side. "You do have a nasty cut" replied a voice. I whip around. There; just a few feet behind me is a young girl, blonde hair, dark green eyes, and olive skin. "Hey little duck" replies Katniss as she goes over and ruffles the little girl's hair. "QUACK!" answers the girl. Katniss laughs. Katniss glanced at me then back at then back at the girl. "Prim, this is Clove. Clove this is Prim." states Katniss as she introduced us. Prim put her hand out for a shake. Slowly I shook her hand; unaware of what could happen. "Oh lighten up Clove. The worst thing I could do is quack." Prim said smiling. I shook her hand and put on a smile. "Katniss, your room is right down the hall. Last door on the right. You should see Cato and Gale in their room right across the hall" added Prim after a minute or two of silence. _"Cato. Cato. Why does his name keep coming up?"_ I think angrily. It makes me mad that a boy can do this to me. I mean, yes he sang to me earlier but I wasn't crushing on him either. Or was I? A million things fill my mind as I quickly walk down the hall to my room. The halls were a mahogany brown with green floors and a blue ceiling. I quicken my pace. The sooner I get to my room the better I will be. Finally I arrive at an oak door with a computer panel were the door handle should be. "Name" speaks a robotic female. "Clove Fuhrman" I spat back. "District" it adds "Two" I reply angrily. "Birthday" the robotic voice adds. "November 12" I answer, this time annoyed of its continuous question. "Thumb Print" it adds. _"This better be the last time"_ I think as I jam my thumb on a small panel near the computer. "Welcome Clove" it states after a few seconds of silence. The door swings open. I walk start in. There is a large bunk bed; a small bathroom; a walk-in closet, a medium wooden mahogany desk and a small television. "What's with this place and mahogany. It's everywhere" I think as I walk in and throw my bags on the top bunk. I walk into the bathroom and look into the mirror. A black haired, brown eyed, fifteen year old girl stares back. I turn away from the mirror and close the door. I peel off my blood soaked clothes and hop in the shower. Making sure there is no more blood; I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself. Near the mirror there's a panel I didn't see before. I walk over and look to see what it is. There on the screen is my name and Katniss'. Under them is a list of clothing options. Quickly I look for a training outfit and pressed the button. Almost like magic; black skin tight sweats with a two labeled on the sleeves comes out of the wall on robotic arm nice and neat. "Still to this day. The Capitol stills surprises me." I think as I put on the clothes. I grab my blood soaked clothes and walk out of the door only to see Katniss dressed in identical clothing holding her bow in one hand and a muffin in the other. "I grab you some non-Capitol breakfast. There's not much to eat anyway" She answered to my arrival. She tossed me the muffin. "Thanks." I replied catching it in one hand. She nodded her head and said "We should get going". "Gimme a second" I say as I move my knives from my blood soaked jacket to my other jacket. I walk over and open the door and say "Yep. Let's start the training of becoming mentors to teach kids how to kill each other." Katniss laughs and says "May the odds be ever in our favor!" and walks out the door


	7. Training Yay

**Kickin these rocks**

**Chapter Seven: Training. Yay.**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't been on lately. You think I'd get some free time once summer gets out. I have been incredibly busy. Sorry about that. Okay guys do you want me to write another chapter in Katniss' or Clove's? Leave me a review with your answer. For this chapter I wrote in Clove's. I have already deicide to make this a trilogy. So if you see me disappear for a while after one of them is done is because I am writing the next one. Anyway time to answer those reviews. (You can skip if you want) **

**RosiePotter- You'll find out later**

**Rebyll- Yes. Yes it is.**

Clove

What amazed me the most about the Training Hall was the fact that there are so many weapons to choose from! Knives. Axes. Spears. Almost like an instinct I move towards the knives in till Katniss stop me from moving. "Sorry. About that." I state as my checks began to turn a rosy color. Katniss laughed. "No problem. Maybe some food should help you." she adds. "Definitely." I answer; Katniss motions to a long wooden table loaded with food and begin to walk towards the table. "Wait for me!" I shout; unaware of everyone else entering the training hall. She laughed. Quickly I picked up the pace. I must have been looking at my feet because I ran straight into District 5's representative; Foxface I think. "Are you ok? I am so sorry! I was just-" states Foxface "It's ok." I say cutting her off. She nods her head. I smile. Maybe Nickels was right. Maybe I do belong here. I still remember our argument.

_"Clove! You gotta go!" he yells. My letter had just come in and we were auguring wheatear or not I should go. Nickels told me I should go but I was arguing that I shouldn't. "Why?" I yell. "Because! There you won't be in danger of getting reaped for the Games!" he shouts back. I look over at Nickels. He was a stout man with ash covered skinned and sparkling blue eyes. His black hair was streaked with grey. I sigh and fall back into a chair in his cramped little office with nothing but his blacksmiths equipment, a table and facet for water. "Alright. I'll go." I sigh. "Good. You belong there. Now go get packed up. You leave in the morning" He says as he begins to rub his chin and began to work on a knife. It's blade was a midnight black with a handle the sliver color of stars. As I dash up the stairs I catch a glimpse of an engraving at the base of the knife. It was of a sword and knife touching each other at the tip. One thought enters my mind 'Who is he making that for?'_

"Clove...Clove…CLOVE!" exclaims Katniss as she drags me back to reality. "What?" I answer in a dazed voice. "You just stopped after you ran into Foxface. You ok?" she asked me. "Yeah…fine" I answer. She doesn't look satisfied but drops the subject. Soon the hush murmurs of whispers die down as a young African American woman with dark brown eyes and brown hair walks in. No signs of Capitol styles etched onto her face. Just a simple attire. "Welcome class, this is the training quarters for your next three years." Begins the woman. Year one will be to teach you how to train upcoming tributes. Year two will be to help you know the basics duties of a Peacekeeper. Year three is the training of a Gamemaker. Each year consist of a two week period of where you shall be sent to the Training Center to study how the tributes are trained for each year's Hunger Games." She finishes proudly. "Now, on your schedule it should read with Training with mentor? Yes?"She asked us. We nodded our heads in reply. "Now, before we go any father, my name is Atala and I will oversee all of your training" she speaking in a quiet tone. Her voice echoed in the hall. We just stood there waiting for her next move. After a few moments silence, someone cries out "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HAVE MY WHISKEY?" I hear Katniss moan beside and smack her hand against her face. Then suddenly a shaggy blonde headed man comes stumbling thru a gateway door, mumbling about whiskey. He has on a shirt and sweat pants on. "Ah, Haymitch so glad you could join us!" claps Atala happily. "Yes, you and Enobaria are tutoring Katniss Everdeen and Clove Fuhrman" answered Atala. "WH-WHAT? WHY I AM I STUCK WITH THE DRUNK?" shouts my former mentor Enobaria Kingly as she struts into the hallway, her dark hair was pulled back behind her ears, her golden tip teeth, shining in the light. She was dressed in a black shirt and tight black pants. "Yes. Now the rest of you follow me" snaps Atala, clearly unimpressed with Enobaria's sudden outburst. I watch Cato and Gale slowly follow Atala to meet their mentors. "Now, where to begin?" claps Haymitch looking at us. Enobaria rolls her eyes. "How about this Haymitch," Katniss begins

"Hmh?" he answers still enjoying the thrill of his whiskey

"Why don't we practice with survival tactics first?" she replies like she is talking to a two year old.

"Fine." He barks

I roll my eyes. Needless to say but this dude was not helping what so ever. I moaned as we made our way to the poisonous berries section. As we sit down at the miniature bar, Enobaria and Haymitch walk in front of us each with a small canister of berries. "Alright so the rule is simple, Haymitch and I will display different berries at different times and you both tell us whether or not if that berry is poisonous. Got it?" states Enobaria as we settle down in our chairs. We nodded our head and began with a berry similar to the blueberry but called 'nightlock' according to Katniss. Now everyone else was in the training hall and doing the stations. Soon our group moves to the trap making, I mange to make an easy trap for hunting while Katniss makes an advance trap for something as big as a human. Once they see we can manage a decent trap, we move to my favorite station. Knife throwing! Immediately I run over, push the target button and grab at least four or five knives in one hand. I hear Katniss and Haymitch begin to say something but Enobaria stops them with her arms and says "Shh, just watch" I smile. I could always count on my trainer. Suddenly one of the human targets light up and fling a knife into the center. Soon all of the targets have knife stuck in them. I turn around to see Enobaria standing there with a smile the size of District Two on her face. "Brilliant!" She claps. Katniss smirks at me and Haymitch only barks out one thing. "Katniss. Arrows. Now!" Katniss obediently follows Haymitch's order and starts up a simulated game where you shoot an arrow at robotic birds and watch fall to the ground in a spiral motion. She pins forty-five in five minutes. None the less as soon as the last bird falls to the ground a siren blares. "That shall conclude the end of today's training. We will see again at hand-to-hand combat and at dinner." concludes Haymitch with a smug look on his face. "See ya' soon Clove and Katniss" grins Enobaria. I smile as I watch the two headed back the gateway. "Soon how was your training Clover?"whispers Cato. It took me a moment but he got the better of me and scared me. "What do you want, Pretty Boy?" I smile turning my face towards him. His bright blue eyes were bore into my eyes. He smiles "There's a café at the dock everyone trains for swimming, Gale's going and hopefully Katniss to, you wanna go to?" he adds. I nodded my head and out of the corner of my eye I see Katniss do the same. Cato straightens up and offered me his hand; I take his hand and see Katniss do the same with Gale. She looks over at me and smiles. I smile back as Cato leads me to the gateway door. Though it was very subtle;

Cato leans down and kisses me on the cheek

**A/N: Not much Gale/Katniss, I know but there will be in the next chapter, promise!**

**R&R!**

**Alpha **


End file.
